Dans la chaleur du désert
by Glasgow
Summary: Ayant rempilé en Afghanistan, John reçoit une visite imprévue mais tout à fait satisfaisante. Sherlock/John


Pas grand chose à dire sur cette petite fic, si ce n'est que je me suis fait bien plaisir à écrire un Sherlock/John, j'en écrit tellement peu que c'est toujours plaisant (même si pour le coup Lestrade m'a manquée, on est accro ou on ne l'est pas XD) J'espère que vous apprécierez également.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John quitta la tente qui faisait office d'hôpital de fortune et grimaça sous l'assaut de la chaleur. Les climatiseurs ne fonctionnaient peut-être pas aussi bien que dans les lieux publics londoniens, mais ils étaient tout de même sacrément efficaces au regard de la température extérieure. Après plusieurs années passées en Angleterre depuis sa précédente campagne afghane, il avait repris goût à la pluie, la grisaille, le froid. Se réhabituer au soleil qui tapait du matin au soir dans une atmosphère étouffante était plus difficile que dans ses souvenirs. Depuis la dernière fois il avait passé le cap fatidique de la quarantaine, il vieillissait, moins évident donc de se faire aux conditions extrêmes. Pourtant, malgré tous les inconvénients, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir repris du service. Evidemment son quotidien lui manquait, ses amis, les enquêtes, le thé et par-dessus tout Sherlock, mais il avait plus que jamais le sentiment d'être à sa place ici, auprès de ses frères d'armes.

Il avait décidé de revenir sur un coup de tête justement par la faute de Sherlock. Suite à une enquête qui s'était particulièrement mal terminée à cause de l'empressement de celui-ci, Lestrade s'était vu mettre à pied pour l'avoir sollicité. Au lieu de s'excuser ou au moins faire amende honorable après du policier en disgrâce, le détective, avec son tact habituel lui avait fait comprendre son inutilité quant il ne pouvait l'introduire sur une scène de crime. Excédé, Lestrade l'avait fichu à la porte et n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui. Et il s'y était tenu, même lorsqu'il avait repris du service il n'avait plus fait appel à lui. Désœuvré, Sherlock s'était fait plus invivable que jamais, et John, qui ne lui avait pas pardonné sa conduite envers Greg, en était arrivé à un point où il ne le supportait plus. Voulant malgré tout éviter une rupture définitive, il avait pensé à une séparation temporaire. Mais après avoir envisagé et rejeté la cohabitation avec Harriet puis Lestrade – il n'aurait pas supporté la première et ne voulait pas déranger le second – il s'était rapidement retrouvé à cours d'option. Financièrement il ne pouvait envisager ni l'hôtel ni un appartement temporaire et s'était senti désagréablement pris à la gorge. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ancien camarade, qui avait servi sous ses ordres comme infirmier, ne reprenne contact avec lui via son blog. Toujours sur le front, le jeune lieutenant lui avait donné régulièrement des nouvelles et peu à peu l'idée avait fait son chemin chez le médecin. Pourquoi ne pas réintégrer son unité et repartir pour l'Afghanistan ? L'intervention de Mycroft avait grandement facilité les choses et il avait pu se réengager pour une période de six mois.

Il venait d'en faire la moitié et s'il se languissait de Londres il était tout de même satisfait. Le plus dur restait d'être loin de Sherlock parce qu'entre les mails et les coups de fil, les deux hommes avaient fini par se réconcilier et l'un comme l'autre aspirait désormais à de vraies retrouvailles.

Passant à proximité de la tente qui faisait office de cantine, le médecin fit un crochet pour chercher à boire et avala d'une traite la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau. Ce désert était un véritable enfer et la perspective de rentrer d'ici à trois mois était plutôt satisfaisante, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas, si l'envie s'en faisait à nouveau sentir, de revenir plus tard. Pratique de connaître un fonctionnaire aussi bien placé que l'aîné Holmes. Pourtant malgré les inconvénients il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix de rempiler, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de sa relation avec son compagnon. Lors de leurs dernières conversations il avait trouvé Sherlock changé, comme si celui-ci avait mûri à devoir vivre seul à nouveau. C'était une bonne chose. Et en continuant ainsi le détective pourrait même à terme espérer revenir dans les petits papiers de Lestrade. En bref cette séparation profitait sans nul doute à tout le monde.

Retournant vers sa propre tente, le médecin essuya son front trempé de sueur en faisant le point sur ce qui l'attendait. Quelques dossiers sur ses patients à mettre à jour – ce qu'il préférait toujours faire au calme – puis soirée de repos puisqu'il n'était pas de garde. Difficile de dormir tôt avec cette chaleur qui n'en finissait pas, mais quelques heures à lire tranquillement était un luxe qu'il s'accordait trop rarement pour ne pas être ravi de pouvoir en profiter.

Approchant de sa tente, il fut subjugué par une silhouette apparaissant en contre-jour. Ne pouvant reconnaître l'homme, il se prit néanmoins à le détailler avec intérêt tant il ressemblait à Sherlock. Grand, mince, élancé, avec une touffe de cheveux indomptables, les détails étaient troublants. S'il n'avait pas su son compagnon à des milliers de miles il aurait vraiment cru à sa chance. Mais que viendrait faire Sherlock au milieu de nulle part ? Ici aucun mystère à résoudre, aucun meurtre pour l'occuper. D'ailleurs son teint laiteux n'aurait jamais supporté ce soleil. Dommage, songea le blond avec un pincement au cœur. Non, il faisait l'amalgame entre deux silhouettes vaguement similaires simplement parce que son compagnon lui manquait.

S'approchant avec curiosité, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui tournait le dos et même en faisant preuve de la plus grande impartialité il devait admettre que les points communs étaient flagrants. Bon sang, même la paire de fesses était la même, sans parler de la posture. A croire que la chaleur environnante était tout bonnement en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'aurait pas été le premier.

Et tandis qu'il se rapprochait, l'inconnu se tourna vers lui. John en resta bouche bée ! C'était bien Sherlock, son Sherlock, qui se tenait debout, souriant, au beau milieu de ce camp militaire perdu dans un coin de désert Afghan inconnu de la plupart des Britanniques. Pourtant lui était là, il était venu.

John s'immobilisa un instant et le dévisagea comme pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il ne rêvait pas. Comme il était loin le Sherlock élégant, propre sur lui, toujours à arborer des costumes hors de prix. A présent vêtu dans la couleur locale, il portait un pantalon cargo, un tee-shirt kaki et une paire de Ranges, seules demeurait en souvenir de sa mise habituelle ses lunettes de soleil. Pour le reste il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor au milieu des autres soldats. Et il était magnifique, songea John avec un sourire épanoui. Cela venait peut-être aussi du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois mois, touché depuis pratiquement six, mais le médecin se sentit soudain très excité, oubliant du même coup la température ambiante.

Arrivant finalement à la hauteur de son compagnon, il le prit par la main sans un mot et l'attira à sa suite dans la petit tente, ou l'air était presque aussi étouffant qu'à l'extérieur. Aussitôt loin des regards indiscrets, John se tourna vers Holmes, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sans préavis. Nouant ses bras autour de sa taille, Sherlock répondit au baiser avec une passion dont il n'était capable que rarement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rougies, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Après tous ces mois loin l'un de l'autre ils étaient partagés entre impatience et désir de prendre leur temps.

« Oh Sherlock, souffla le médecin en se blottissant contre son amant, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je suis là John. Je suis là. »

L'étreinte était tendre, pourtant très vite ce fut l'impatience qui l'emporta sur tout le reste.

La température grimpa de quelques degrés supplémentaires tandis que les deux hommes rivalisaient de baisers, de caresses, dans un ballet vieux comme le monde. Aussi sexy que soit son Sherlock dans ses vêtements tellement inattendus pour lui, John se fit un plaisir de l'en débarrasser. Nus, ils s'enlacèrent sur le lit de camp étroit et inconfortable, oubliant la chaleur, la sueur, pour ne profiter que des sensations que chacun faisait naître chez l'autre. John s'installa entre les cuisses ouvertes de son compagnon, caressant son torse, son ventre avant de se fondre en lui sans quitter son beau visage des yeux. Allant et venant dans l'intimité du détective, il prit tout son temps pour profiter de chaque détail, chaque seconde. Quant il avait ce rôle lors de leurs ébats, c'était long, c'était lent et cela n'en était que meilleur. A l'inverse Sherlock, qui, avec son côté chien fou des lors qu'il était dans un lit, les menait à la jouissance en un temps record, teintant le plaisir de frustration. Pour John ce n'était pas que du sexe, il faisait l'amour à son compagnon et justement parce qu'il l'aimait il voulait y aller lentement, attisant les corps pour mieux les frustrer ensuite, avant de recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à un final en apothéose, qui parvenait à arracher des cris à un Sherlock pourtant adepte de self control en toute circonstance.

C'était exactement ce qui se passait. Les mouvements se faisaient moins coordonnées, les gémissements montaient en intensité tandis que le médecin possédait avec vigueur le corps pâle et tant désiré. Sherlock se cambra et vint dans la main de son amour avec un grognement rauque et John le rejoignit rapidement, se répandant dans l'intimité étroite et chaude.

Ils se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, n'en ayant de toute façon pas le choix du fait du manque de place, et John caressa tranquillement la joue de son amant tout en le dévorant du regard.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. C'est complètement dingue de t'avoir ici.

- Mycroft t'avait donné un coup de main, normal qu'il fasse de même avec moi, souffla le brun avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est dingue quand même.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je te manquais, tu me manquais, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que nous nous retrouvions. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche là-dedans.

- Mais non, quand je dis dingue je veux dire… Oh et puis laisse tomber, c'est pas bien important. Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi. »

Les deux hommes se câlinèrent encore un moment en silence. John laissait courir ses doigts sur les lèvres de son homme quand il songea à quelque chose.

« Dis-moi Sherlock, mes camarades t'ont vu arriver ici ?

- Quel est le problème ? Tu as honte de moi ? Je croyais pourtant que l'armée anglaise tolérait l'homosexualité.

- Je ne me suis jamais caché, se défendit le blond. Mes hommes savent que j'ai un amant, mais il y a tout de même des limites entre ça et s'afficher publiquement dans tes bras. »

Le cadet eut un petit sourire amusé, il n'était pas certain de comprendre les réticences du médecin, mais celui-ci était toujours source de distractions dans ses réactions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai croisé pratiquement personne. Et de toute façon nul ne sait qui je suis. D'ailleurs si j'étais toi je m'inquiéterais plutôt de ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans cette tente à cet instant précis. »

Pas faux, songea John, pourtant étrangement serein, alors qu'il aurait dû paniquer à cette idée il n'en avait absolument rien à fiche. C'était souvent comme ça après le sexe, il se sentait si épuisé, si serein, que rien n'avait plus d'importance.

« Toutes les personnes susceptibles de venir ici sont encore de service à l'infirmerie pour au moins une heure », décréta-t-il.

S'il se donnait la peine de réfléchir il découvrirait certainement que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais il ne se sentait définitivement pas en état d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Autant donc continuer à se mentir, cela n'y changerait rien de toute façon parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter les bras de Sherlock. Celui-ci sembla lire en lui et s'empressa de le gratifier d'un baiser gourmand.

« Arrête de réfléchir, dit-il ensuite.

- En ce cas dis-moi comment ça va à la maison. Mon dernier coup de fil commence à dater alors je veux des nouvelles fraîches.

- Bof, soupira le cadet. C'est totalement dénué du moindre intérêt.

- Sherlock…

- Mrs Hudson a un nouveau compagnon. Celui-ci n'est pas marié mais je doute qu'il compte l'épouser.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ce qu'elle veut de toute façon, nota John avec malice. Ce que je comprends étant donné comment a fini son précédent mari.

- Donovan a eu une promotion. Intéressant la façon qu'à Scotland Yard de récompenser la médiocrité. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Anderson finisse chef de la police. »

John eut un petit rire. Ce discours lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui.

« Au fait, j'au reçu un mail de Greg il y a quelques semaines, dit-il. Il y abordait de drôles de sentiments pour ton frère. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qui se tramait parce mais j'ai été plutôt surpris.

- Il n'y a pourtant rien de surprenant là-dedans. Mycroft a toujours eu le don pour se trouver les compagnons de lit les plus absurdes.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Non, je dis simplement qu'ils couchent ensemble. Intéressant dans un sens. Le fonctionnaire le plus ennuyeux et le policier plus qu'incompétent. Leurs conversations doivent être follement passionnantes… Dieu merci, ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire, conclut le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- S'ils sont simplement amants je ne suis pas certain qu'ils trouvent un intérêt quelconque à faire la conversation, nota John qui, s'il trouvait cette relation surprenante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en amuser. Tu imagines, Lestrade comme beau-frère ?

- Voilà très certainement qui élèvera le niveau de ma famille, dit Sherlock avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Et puisqu'on en est au sujet de Lestrade, vous vous êtes finalement réconciliés ?

- Comme tu l'as très justement insinué avant ton départ pour cet enfer, il attend de moi que je m'excuse pour ma conduite. Si je ne t'ai même pas présenté d'excuses à toi lui risque de devoir attendre longtemps.

- Rappelle-toi seulement qu'à l'inverse de moi lui n'a aucune excuse pour te pardonner ta conduite.

- J'avais moi-même soulevé ce point. Voilà qui égaiera les fêtes de famille dans le cas improbable où il deviendrait effectivement mon… beau-frère. »

Il avait prononcé le dernier terme avec tant de dédain que John secoua la tête, une lueur de désapprobation dans le regard.

« Comme si Mycroft et toi étiez du genre à partager des fêtes de famille. Comment fais-tu pour survivre sans enquêter ? C'est la pauvre Molly qui doit en faire les frais.

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai toutes les enquêtes que je veux. Malgré nos différents, Lestrade n'est pas assez malin pour se passer de moi. Nous avons donc trouvé une sorte de statut-quo. Il charge un jeune agent de me contacter chaque fois qu'il a besoin de moi. Je me rends sur place, fais ce que j'ai à faire puis lui envoie mes conclusions par mail.

- De vrais gamins, soupira John.

- Cela me convient parfaitement. Je ne l'ai plus sur le dos et je fais ce que j'aime. »

Avant que John ne puisse rajouter – et critiquer à n'en pas douter – quoi que ce soit, Sherlock s'installa à califourchon sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je n'ai pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour parler de Lestrade, reprit le détective, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un baiser. Nous avons mieux, bien mieux à faire », conclut-il tandis que sa main s'égarait sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

John eut un petit gloussement satisfait et tenta bien inutilement de se soustraire à la caresse.

« Sherlock, deux fois de suite ? J'ai plus vingt ans tu sais, je ne suis plus aussi performant.

- Cher John, s'écria le cadet en plantant son regard intense dans le sien, tu as deux fois vingt ans, tu es donc censé être deux fois plus performant.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris le truc mon amour. Ce n'est malheureusement pas comme ça que ça marche.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Et tandis que le médecin se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, Sherlock abandonna ses lèvres. Il embrassa son cou, puis son torse, son ventre, se dirigeant peu à peu vers son entrejambe.

« Sherlock…

- Shtt ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

John ferma les yeux en arquant le dos lorsque les doigts agiles de son homme se posèrent sur son membre puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses testicules. Plus vingt ans ou pas, avec ce traitement il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour retrouver toute sa vigueur. Sherlock était décidément très fort pour lui faire faire ses quatre volontés. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Et effectivement il grossit bien vite. Erection que Sherlock s'empressa de prendre dans sa bouche. Le médecin se cambra en avant tandis qu'un long geignement lui échappait. Il s'accrocha au drap, le tordant sans douceur tandis que Sherlock allait et venait autour de lui, parfois suçant, parfois léchant le membre qui n'aurait pu être plus dur désormais. Le cadet était terriblement doué à cet exercice, capable de faire venir John bien plus vite que ne le voulait le principal intéressé. Cette fois encore le médecin essayait de résister tant bien que mal aux vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui, pour tenir le plus longtemps possible, à plus forte raison que lorsque Sherlock parvenait à le faire jouir de cette façon, il s'en contentait en général, ne trouvant plus, après avoir satisfait son amant, l'intérêt de se soulager lui-même. John n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait derrière cette impressionnante maîtrise de soi, qu'il saluait malgré tout. C'était une façon pour le cadet d'avoir le contrôle, qu'il avait tendance à perdre un peu trop souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Mais quelque soit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Watson cette fois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dès qu'il fut capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ce qui lui demanda de sacrés efforts, il tenta de repousser son amant.

« Sherlock… Sherlock, pas comme ça », souffla-t-il en tentant de se soustraire aux lèvres qui le mettaient à la torture.

L'intéressé émit un grognement mais n'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Sherlock ! » répéta le blond en glissant la main dans les cheveux noirs, les tirants sans ménagement.

Le détective se redressa enfin, le regard sombre et les lèvres luisantes.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

- Pas comme ça. Je veux jouir avec toi. »

Le cadet resta immobile à le fixer, ses yeux se faisant cependant plus brillants.

« Sherlock… »

Celui-ci s'allongea finalement sur le médecin, capturant ses lèvres avec la même gourmandise qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt. Satisfait, John répondit au baiser, mêlant leurs langues, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents et pendant ce temps ses mains ne quittaient pas le corps aimé, flattant les fesses, les reins, caressant la nuque. Jambes mêlées, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, faisant se rencontrer en un rythme entêtant leurs bassins, leurs érections.

John rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts de son compagnon se refermèrent sur leurs membres, les massant simultanément. Satisfait de sa réaction, Sherlock fixa son visage en intensifiant la caresse. La bouche entrouverte, le blond se redressa légèrement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, pour chacun profiter des réactions de l'autre. La main de John se glissa entre eux, rejoignant celle qui leur faisait tant de bien. Quelques soupirs, les corps tremblants, les paumes s'activant de concert et l'orgasme les cueillit en même temps, comme Watson l'avait espéré. Puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se caressant tranquillement tout en reprenant leur souffle.

« Je t'aime Sherlock », chuchota l'aîné à son oreille.

Le brun acquiesça tout en esquissant un sourire.

« Je t'aime », dit-il dans un murmure.

La réaction étonnée de John l'amusa au plus haut point. C'est vrai que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas en généralement, mais après avoir été aussi loin de lui pendant des mois – et avoir craint le perdre de surcroît – il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller un instant. Pour son John il était de toute façon prêt à tout.

Satisfait, le blond se blottit plus fort contre lui, laissant ses lèvres caresser la peau moite. A cet instant il se fichait de la chaleur ambiante, de la violence qui rythmait son quotidien, des morts qu'il n'avait pu sauver et qui le hantaient trop souvent. A cet instant seul comptait Sherlock, et leur amour.

« Je repars demain matin », dit alors le cadet, troublant la douceur de l'étreinte.

Sentant sa gorge se serrer, le médecin ne put que hocher la tête. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, même si cela était difficile à encaisser.

« C'était la condition de Mycroft pour que je vienne.

- D'accord. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas vraiment un coin pour faire du tourisme. Et puis ton frère n'a pas envie j'imagine que tu ne provoques un incident diplomatique dans une zone aussi sensible.

- Comme si j'en étais capable. »

Il dit cela avec un tel sérieux que John ne put retenir un rire franc, qui eut le mérite de soulager la tension. D'accord, Sherlock repartait le lendemain, mais au moins pouvait-il profiter de lui encore quelques heures et ensuite le retour à son quotidien l'occuperait suffisamment pour l'aider à patienter les trois mois supplémentaires. Pourtant, malgré l'inconfort occasionné, cette séparation avait été nécessaire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi amoureux. La distance avait permis d'oublier les discordes, repartir sur de bonnes bases tout en confirmant que le lien était toujours aussi puissant. John était heureux pour cela et d'autant plus impatient de rentrer en Angleterre.

Devinant son état d'esprit, Sherlock l'embrassa doucement puis noua son corps au sien, confirmant ainsi que pour les quelques heures à venir il lui appartenait bel et bien.

**THE END.**


End file.
